sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle-class Aircraft Carrier
Eagle, Cascadian Aircraft Carrier laid down 1925 *''CRS Eagle'' Displacement: 12,395 t light; 12,933 t standard; 14,665 t normal; 16,051 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (680.00 ft / 670.00 ft) x 72.00 ft x (19.00 / 20.43 ft) (207.26 m / 204.22 m) x 21.95 m x (5.79 / 6.23 m) Armament: 8 - 5.00" / 127 mm 43.0 cal guns - 61.05lbs / 27.69kg shells, 750 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck mounts, 1925 Model 8 x Single mounts on side ends, evenly spread 20 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1925 Model 10 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 526 lbs / 239 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 2.00" / 51 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 92 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Strengthened structural bulkheads: 2.00" / 51 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 18.00 ft / 5.49 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 62.00 ft / 18.90 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 2.00" / 51 mm - - 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm - - - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 1.00" / 25 mm Forecastle: 0.00" / 0 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 2 shafts, 54,800 shp / 40,881 Kw = 27.02 kts Range 10,000nm at 15.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 3,118 tons Complement: 666 - 866 Cost: £2.315 million / $9.258 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 94 tons, 0.6 % - Guns: 94 tons, 0.6 % Armour: 1,671 tons, 11.4 % - Belts: 505 tons, 3.4 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 533 tons, 3.6 % - Armament: 56 tons, 0.4 % - Armour Deck: 578 tons, 3.9 % Machinery: 1,779 tons, 12.1 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 4,310 tons, 29.4 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 2,270 tons, 15.5 % Miscellaneous weights: 4,540 tons, 31.0 % - On freeboard deck: 4,540 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 44,676 lbs / 20,265 Kg = 714.8 x 5.0 " / 127 mm shells or 8.9 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.08 Metacentric height 3.5 ft / 1.1 m Roll period: 16.1 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 92 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.06 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.85 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.560 / 0.570 Length to Beam Ratio: 9.31 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 25.88 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 46 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 50 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 0.00 degrees Stern overhang: 10.00 ft / 3.05 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m - Average freeboard: 24.00 ft / 7.32 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 51.1 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 233.3 % Waterplane Area: 33,983 Square feet or 3,157 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 147 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 96 lbs/sq ft or 468 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.98 - Longitudinal: 1.17 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Excellent seaboat, comfortable, can fire her guns in the heaviest weather Air Wing: 50-64 aircraft Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels